


Sunset Dreams

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Drabble, F/F, Holding Hands, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, Rare Pairings, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: Peko and Ibuki watch the island sunset together.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki & Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 25





	Sunset Dreams

Peko jumped when she heard a loud banging on her door.

It was evening and the sun was just beginning to slip down below the horizon.

The swordswoman was just sitting around in her room until now.

She got up and opened the door a crack.

“Hey Peko-Peko!”   
It was Ibuki Mioda, the colorful and chaotic ultimate musician.

Knowing it was just Ibuki she opened the door all the way only to have the multi-colored haired girl dive into her arms.

“W-what are you-!”   
Ibuki looked up.

“Wanna go watch the sunset with me?”

“Um, sure?”   
It's not like she had anything better to do anyway.

“Great!”   
Before Peko could say anything, the other girl grabbed her hand and took off running with the silver haired swordswoman being dragged behind her.

After a few minutes of this, the two arrived at the beach.

They had got there just in time.

The sun was now touching the ocean on the horizon.

Ibuki plopped down on the sand and Peko practically fell on top of her.

“Isn't it pretty Peko-Peko?” She beamed.

“Yes, yes it is.”   
The silver haired girl reached out and grabbed Ibuki’s hand again.

She held it back.

The two just sat there, watching the sun slowly slip behind the waves.

She felt at peace.


End file.
